


poster boy

by AtLoLevad



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, poe is the resistance poster boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad
Summary: Poe finds out that Rey has been gifted a piece of his past
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 18
Kudos: 53





	poster boy

"What is that?" Poe's voice is horrified and Rey looks up at him, a sly smirk gracing her features. 

"A poster," she replies simply, nonchalantly looking back at her datapad. "Karé gave it to me," she adds off-handedly. 

Poe lets out a strangled little groan, dropping his face into his palms. "I'll kill her," he mutters darkly, then louder, "You gotta take it down, Sunshine."

"Oh, absolutely not," Rey retorts, laughing openly now. "It's my new favorite thing in the galaxy."

"I hate you," Poe groans again, dropping dramatically to their bed, his arm coming up to drape over his eyes. 

Rey reaches out and kicks his side gently. "Well that's a very mean thing to say to your wife," she teases him primly. 

Without opening his eyes or looking up, Poe replies, "Wasn't talking to you, sweetheart," one hand lifts up and points at the poster on the wall, "was talking to _him_."

From the wall, Poe - almost 10 years younger - stares off into the distance, X-wings surrounding him. The poster, meant to increase the numbers of the Resistance, asserts that Poe and the Resistance pilots are "Watching over the skies and stars."

"Don't be mean about it," Rey says, abandoning her datapad and crawling down the bed so she can drape her body over Poe's. She kisses the side of hsi neck. "You look handsome."

"Yeah?" Poe questions, one dark eyebrow raising in interest. 

"Mhm," Rey hums. She kisses the hard bone of his collarbone, scraping her teeth against his skin gently. "Handsome and in control." Her hand ghosts over his chest and rests on the waistband of his pants. "I love when you're in control."

Poe groans, but this time the noise is different. "You're a menace, Rey Dameron, you know that?"

Against his side, Rey giggles and Poe can't keep his hands off of her for any longer. Maybe that damned poster isn't so bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little something based on Poe being the Resistance's literal poster boy. Enjoy! :)


End file.
